Helping Grell
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is one for my friend. In this one Lady Fae is on a walk with Pluto and on her walk she discovers Grell on the road. Instead of leaving him there she takes him back to the mansion and tends to him herself. Enjoy :)
Fae was on a walk by herself with Pluto for accompaniment. Of course he was in his human form his dog form would need to be on a leash and that form would have her dragged on the leash. He was just too big for her to lead on a leash. He hated being in clothes but if someone came on the path on the outskirts of town they would find it appalling of a grown man to be naked out in public. Even though Pluto was very handsome, not even Fae could deny that but Sebastian will always be her one true love. He walked right beside her which was a challenge for him as he wanted to walk on his bare hands and knees. Don't even get Sebastian started on the challenge on getting Pluto to walk like a man. Fae sighs and gets to walking with her puppy happily, she wanted alone time but knew that wouldn't happen with someone always wanting to kill her. It's not long until Pluto smells blood in the air and growls. She runs to catch up with him.

"What is it boy?" asks Fae

She gasps at the sight in front of her. Grell was laying on the ground bleeding and gasping for air. She sees something she wish she didn't see in his chest near his lungs a quarter inch away from his heart, if he even has one, was a death scythe. A grim reaper was trying to let him suffer and die slowly. Fae hates the guy but even finds that this is cruel and unusual punishment. He gasps for more air and sees Fae and the handsome stranger but doesn't ask for help. He knows he doesn't deserve it after all he's done, besides he's the reason her beloved aunt laid dead in the alley that night. She sighs and helps get the scythe out of his chest and has pluto rip off a piece of her dress, a big chunk at that. She uses it to use as a temporary wrap for his wound. She uses Pluto's jacket to tie it on there, and gets Pluto to pick him up. She doesn't care about Grell but she does pity him, his own kind tried to kill him. That's really sad and awful for it to happen. They carry him to the mansion where Sebastian greets them at the door.

"Pluto, get Tanaka to show you where a spare room is and put Grell down. If you do there is a juicy bone in it for you. " says Fae

That gets Pluto to do just that poor Grell bumps his head on Pluto's back as he's carried upstairs.

"Lady Fae, why is Grell in your house?" asks Sebastian

"Pluto and I found him dying on the side of the rode. I couldn't leave him there with a death scythe in his chest. Not even I would do it to him, even though he killed Madam Red. So he's staying here until he heals completely and I will take care of him. No one is to try to disturb or kick him out. That's an order, Sebastian." says Fae

"Sigh. Yes, as you wish." says Sebastian

"Good" says Fae

So for the next few days that's exactly what Fae did, she took care of Grell. It will take a lot longer but on the fifth day Grell started breathing easier and started opening his eyes. Fae didn't allow him to speak so he could save his strength. He was in no position or condition to argue so he just continued to let Fae to take care of him. As for baths and that she had Sebastian handle that even though he clearly didn't want to but did as he was asked to do. He'd rather him bath the grim reaper then Fae doing it herself. Ten days later he was finally allowed to talk to Fae as she got him some soup.

"Why?" asks Grell

"Why what?" asks Fae

"Why did you take care of me all of this time instead of leaving me on the side of the rode to die?" asks Grell

"Unlike you I have a heart. I couldn't just walk away seeing you like that. So I had Pluto help me carry you here and I took care of you." says Fae

Grell couldn't say a word but he finally found out who that man was that helped him as well do to Fae's orders to do so.

"Even after everything?" Asks Grell

"Yes" says Fae

Grell relaxed and smiled at her a real smile too.

"Thank you." Says Grell

She smiles back knowing he meant it and a bit shocked that he told her thank you.

"No problem, now rest. " says Fae

He nods and relaxes in bed doing what he is asked to do.

The End


End file.
